


Алкоголь

by Kulurien



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kulurien/pseuds/Kulurien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Море спиртного и двое мужчин, чья встреча могла бы изменить исход войны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Бордель, паб, игорный клуб, все сразу – без разницы. Чем более разительный контраст, тем лучше. После очередного бала, куда его затаскивал Шерил, Тикки отправлялся туда, где можно забыть весь этот аристократический фарс. Побывав во всех злачных местах своего города, он отправлялся в соседние на первом же поезде, благо Европа небольшая, даже страны расположены близко друг к другу. Один раз Тикки попросил Роад отправить его с помощью Двери Мечты куда-нибудь на другой континент, например в Америку, с чем она любезно помогла. И дело не в том, что мужчина так сильно не любил балы или хотел насолить брату, просто в таких местах он ощущал что-то, что потерял. Тикки почти не помнил события, произошедшие в Ковчеге, да и то, что было до них, стерлось из памяти. Ной, кажется, окончательно поглотил сознание, личность и душу, почти вытеснив Микка. Что осталось от него самого? Он не помнит ни детство, ни знакомых, остались только воспоминания Удовольствия и те, что связаны с Ноем: встреча с Графом, убийство экзорцистов, смерть Скина, припоминается битва в Ковчеге. А больше ничего. Роад, как старшая и наиболее поглощенная памятью Ноя, ответила, что так и должно быть и она не помнит себя до воспоминаний Ноя, её личность теперь тесно связана с личностью Мечты. Воспоминания, мысли и чувства истинной Роад иногда проступают, но теперь все реже. Говорила это она с небольшой грустью, но полным принятием своей судьбы. Отказалась бы Роад, будь у неё возможность, от такой участи? Отказался бы он сам?

Этот паб казался не таким уж и грязным, даже, если приглядеться, с претензией на роскошь. Тут не было полупьяных рабочих и пропитых шлюх, скорее, здесь были мелкие аристократы и рабочие умственного труда, которые сбежали сюда от своих жен, семей, работы. Упав на мягкий диван и заказав виски, Тикки стал оглядываться по сторонам и, заприметив привлекательную особу, не стал откладывать знакомство. Вскоре рядом с ним на диване оказалась миловидная девушка. Она явно пришла сюда интересно провести время, выловить мужчину поприятнее и затем получить от него в качестве комплиментов пару дорогих украшений или платьев. Что ж, Тикки вполне устраивал этот расклад, и у девушки уже красовался бокал вина в руке, а в уши Микка лились девчачий смех и болтовня. Это почти ничем не отличается от бала, на котором он только что был. Разве что здесь он не кружился с девушкой в танце, а на другом конце зала сидел экзорцист.

Их легко было опознать по форме и Кресту-Розе на груди. Но это даже не рядовой экзорцист, а Генерал, о чем сообщала золотая отделка формы. Генералов осталось четверо, и было несложно догадаться, кто перед ним. Марианн Кросс сидел в окружении двух девушек, рядом с ними на столе стояли бутылки вина. Обе девушки были брюнетками. Та, что с короткими и прямыми волосами, – явно шлюха, которая разбогатела на своих клиентах; вторая девушка, с длинными и вьющимися волосами, была похожа на молоденькую дурочку из зажиточной семьи, что сбежала на вечер от отца-тирана в надежде на большую и светлую любовь. Ох, как же она ошиблась, оказавшись здесь.

Взгляды пересеклись в какую-то минуту. Тикки спокойно выдержал взгляд Марианна на себе, тот лишь усмехнулся и повернулся к одной из девушек. Это можно рассматривать как нежелание тратить время на врага, но пусть так, наверное, это в его стиле.

Тикки успел выяснить, что его сегодняшнюю пассию зовут Лотти, она любит морепродукты и белое вино, ей нравятся мужчины как он и ещё куча всего, что тут же было выкинуто из головы за ненадобностью. Да, по крайне мере, она не краснеет, разговаривая с ним, как многие девушки, с которыми его знакомит Шерил. В красных щечках нет ничего плохого, смазливые личики обещают детскую наивность, богатое приданое и выгодные связи, но Микку все это не надо, это нужно Шерилу. Тикки сам как девушка на выданье: братец желает подобрать ему более выгодную для своей политической игры пассию, что самого Микка никак не радует.

Вскоре Генерал покинул паб уверенным шагом, сопровождаемый теми двумя девушками. Тикки проводил их взглядом, да и Лотти не осталась в стороне, так же проводив взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру мужчины.

Подошел официант и протянул счет.

– Что это? Я, кажется, ещё не собираюсь рассчитываться. – Тикки недоуменно уставился в протянутую ему папку и изумлённо изогнул бровь.

– Мужчина за тем столом, – официант указал на место, где только что сидел экзорцист, – сказал, что вы расплатитесь за него. Он передает вам, что вы проиграли и должны отплатить должок.

Тикки нетерпеливо отобрал папку у официанта и бросил туда деньги, затем протянул обратно: – Иди и принеси ещё вина девушке и мне стакан виски.

Где он проиграл Кроссу и чем он сейчас лучше Джасдеби?

***

Напиваться с девушками - невозможно, это для себя Марианн заметил уже давно. Напиваться в одного - отдает алкоголизмом, в чем признаваться самому себе не хочется и поэтому совершается редко. Напиваться в компании – сложно, сложно найти подходящую компанию так, чтоб мужчины в ней выдерживали долгое распитие крепкого спиртного. В итоге, даже такая легкая цель – напиться, содержала в себе несколько задач. Но Кросс был бы не Кроссом – если бы не справлялся с ними ради заветной цели.

Не смотря на то, что напиваться хотелось редко, Генерал в последнее время прекрасно с этим справлялся. Главное найти собутыльника, а эта роль, последние три раза доставалась Тикки Микку. Это был тот самый мужчина, на которого он ловко, как и всегда, перевесил свой счет, и почему бы не выпить в его компании при следующей встрече? Он не задавал лишних вопросов о работе, не интересовался, что за форменный плащ и не слишком многое рассказывал о себе, лишь поднимал бокал и поддерживал не обременяющие и нейтральные разговоры. Было ещё крайне удобно то, что Марианн натыкался на Микка именно в тот момент, когда хотелось напиться. Просто сказочное везение.

Тикки хотелось напиваться редко. Ровно тогда, когда мужчине хотелось напиться, невозможно было найти главного пьяницу среди экзорцистов и неплохого собутыльника – Генерала Кросса, который кажется и не догадывался о том, что пьет с врагом. Тогда приходилось напиваться одному, обычно даже сразу же в номере, чтоб не тащиться пьяными и ватными ногами в ближайший другой отель и платить ещё там. Зато когда Микк страдал похмельем или не хотелось никого видеть, что обычно бывало после ночи с соблазненной девушкой – этот чертов экзорцист тут же появлялся. Просто сказочное невезение.

***

Они заказали ещё бутылку портвейна и в ожидании её продолжили заполнять пепельницу окурками и пеплом. Кросс рассказывал историю напитка, моменты из жизни связанные с ним, кажется, он забыл, что его слушатель португалец и кому как не ему разбираться в сортах и видах этого вина. Тикки, дождавшись бутылку, и наполнив её содержимым свой бокал, и буквально перебивая Генерала посередине фразы, спросил: - Где же я проиграл Вам? – Кросс непонимающе нахмурился, и Микк поспешил дополнить свой вопрос, - Тогда, в пабе, Вы оставили мне свой счет, сославшись на проигрыш.

\- Мне все проигрываю рано или поздно, без исключения. Я решил, что долг можно вернуть заранее, - И отпил из бутылки большой глоток.


	2. Глава 2

Шерил никогда не упускал возможности отправить Тикки на светское мероприятие, даже если сам не мог его посетить. Микк обрадовался на какую-то секунду, что братец срочно должен явиться на внеочередное собрание кабинета министров, а значит, можно просто не дойти до места назначения. Шерил, конечно, будет злиться, узнав об этом, но упустить возможность отдохнуть от слащавых натянутых улыбок дамочек, желающих сбагрить своих дочерей, и постных лиц мужчин, пересчитывающих деньги в своих и чужих карманах, просто нельзя. Однако сладкие мысли прервала Роад, которая только что и сообщила столь желанную новость.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Тикки, - прищурив глаза, прощебетала девочка, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла. - Не думай сбежать, папочка отправляет меня тоже, чтоб я присмотрела за тобой.  
Тикки изумился, но тут же понял, с кем имеет дело. Роад Камелот - именно она из всей семьи Ноя знает его лучше всего. Врать бессмысленно, она уже прочла его намерения. Остается лишь озвучить факт, чего так и ждет Мечта.  
\- А я присмотрю за тобой, - тихо сказал мужчина, касаясь губами лба Роад.  
\- А ты присмотришь за мной, да, - вторила ему Мечта и нежно взглянула на Тикки. Только глядя в глаза, можно понять, сколько ей на самом деле лет. Это взрослая, мудрая женщина, которая присматривает за тобой, а не ты за ней. Но, кажется, её устраивает роль маленькой девочки, с которой все возятся и которую осыпают подарками. Иначе как объяснить, что тут же в её глазах появился огонек? Нахмурив тонкие брови, она озорным голосом произнесла:  
\- Сегодня ты мне будешь должен на один танец больше, если ты так скоро хочешь покинуть бал.

  
***

Кросс угождал дамам и девушкам, предугадывал их желания, отчего его часто встречали восторженными возгласами и влюбленными взглядами. И если его очередной даме сердца требовался спутник для посещения светского мероприятия, то он был готов на все для неё. Альме, девушка на выданье, была просто счастлива представить своего возлюбленного общественности. Ещё бы, две её младшие сестры уже создали семьи, а она не могла похвастаться этим, да ещё мать с отцом настойчиво выпроваживают её поскорее замуж. Не то, чтобы Альме была дурна собой, скорее даже наоборот - все молоденькие парни её возраста были очарованы ей, но она же, будучи ветреной и самолюбивой, не желала сужать круг общения на ком-то одном, считая, что никто её не достоин. И вот он, тот самый! Альме не могла упустить возможность похвастаться избранником и восстановить таким образом свое шаткое положение в высшем свете.  
Марианн, держа под руку Альме, которая буквально цвела от счастья, вел её в поместье семьи Виктора и Энн Хантер. Виктор был её дядей, и она радостно представила ему своего возлюбленного. Хозяин поместья придирчиво оценил Кросса и, кажется, остался недоволен выбором племянницы, но Энн была просто очарована манерами гостя. Вот только сам Марианн не ожидал столь серьезного поворота событий, однако виду не подал.  
\- Вы ведь не будете против, если я украду свою дорогую племянницу? - Спросил Виктор и, получив положительный ответ, отвел Альме в сторону, отставив Марианна и Энн. Марианн обходительно предложил Энн бокал шампанского и первый танец, женщина в свою очередь рассмеялась, как девочка, и игриво согласилась.  
\- О Альме, моя обожаемая племянница! Какая же ты уже взрослая, - нахваливал девушку хозяин дома, с заботой поглаживая её по руке, уводя её все дальше от своей жены и гостя. Альме последний раз взглянула на возлюбленного и в очередной раз восхитилась его мужественностью, прежде чем тот скрылся за толпами приглашенных.  
\- Как моя сестра Сандра? - Продолжал дядя. - Она, скорее всего, возится с внуком. Мы с Энн тоже хотели навестить твою сестру и нашего двоюродного внука. ! Он, наверное, очарование само  
Возвратив взгляд на родственника, Альме тихо, как мышка, ровно с той скромностью, с какой она вела себя с родственниками, проговорила:  
\- Да, дядя Виктор, Вы правы. Моя матушка Сандра очень ждет Вас.  
\- Да, да, как все это прекрасно! - Словно зная, что скажет его племянница, Виктор буквально прерывал её ответы, не желая дослушивать и спеша сообщить то, ради чего он пригласил девушку. - Ты, наверное, сама хочешь детишек? О, да, я вижу это по твоим глазам. Пора тебе серьезно задуматься о замужестве. Двадцать три года и не замужем, куда это годится? - С беспокойством произнес Виктор. - Мы с Энн подобрали тебе замечательную партию. Ты будешь в восторге!  
\- Но дядя Виктор, - Альме мямлила, ведь она просто терялась перед старшими родственниками, ей никогда не хватало храбрости и упрямства возразить и настоять на своем, - я влюблена в Марианна и, надеюсь ...  
\- Ах, это все детский лепет! Негоже девушке нашего круга, не спросив старших родственников, решать свою судьбу! - Резко и грозно перебил свою племянницу мужчина.  
\- Но я же ... - продолжала мямлить Альме, сгорбившись от обиды. Она ускоряла семенящий шаг, едва успевая за широкой, уверенной походкой дяди.  
\- Даже не думай! И выпрямись, я хочу, чтобы ты понравилась молодому лорду, - легонько ударив по спине девушку, сказал Виктор. Альме, горестно шмыгнув носом, выпрямилась. Она ни капли не удивилась, услышав, что её собираются сватать: это происходило не раз. Шмыгнув ещё раз и отогнав с глаз пелену слез, девушка подняла взгляд на подошедшего к ним высокого мужчину и девочку рядом с ним.  
\- О, а мы вас уже заждались, лорд Тикки Микк! - Продолжал дядя. - Как замечательно, что вы приняли мое приглашение. Позвольте представить вам мою дорогую племянницу Альме Гиллис, - девушка присела в легком реверансе, а хозяин поместья продолжил знакомство. - Альме, позволь представить тебе лорда Тикки Микка, младшего брата министра Шерила Камелота. А это его племянница, единственная дочка министра, Роад Камелот.  
\- Очень приятно с вами познакомиться, мисс Гиллис, - вкрадчиво произнес Тикки и, взяв руку девушки, поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони.  
\- А вам, мистер Хантер, большое спасибо, - продолжал Микк , уже обращаясь к хозяину дома, - мы с моей племянницей очень рады посетить ваш дом.  
\- А где же ваш брат, министр Шерил? В прошлый раз у нас остался с ним нерешенный вопрос, - обеспокоенно проговорил Виктор.  
\- Мой брат, к сожалению, сегодня занят, заседание кабинета министров. Но, надеюсь, вы не будете держать на него зла?  
\- Ни в коем случае. Пожалуй, я пойду найду свою жену, а то я уже упустил первый танец, надеюсь, она не скучала. Вверяю вам мою племянницу, она великолепно танцует! - С этими словами Виктор поспешно покинул их.  
\- Надеюсь, вы не откажите мне в танце, мисс Гиллис, - очаровательно улыбнулся Тикки и протянул свою ладонь девушке. Альме приняла приглашение и вновь засияла. Она уже и забыла, с кем пришла к дяде, все её мечты и мысли были о новом знакомом.  
Роад дернула пальчиками Тикки за сюртук, надув губки, проговорила:  
\- Я пойду подожду белого танца, если кто-нибудь другой не вздумает пригласить меня раньше , - развернувшись на каблучках, звонко зашагала подальше от кружащихся пар.

  
***

Все балы слились для Тикки в один. Порой ему казалось, что вся его жизнь состоят из них. Такое не пожелаешь и злейшему врагу. Надо срочно что-то сделать, чтоб прекратить эту череду бесконечных встреч, приемов, посещений театров и сватовства девушек. Именно такие мысли обычно посещали мужчину, когда он направлялся подышать свежим воздухом вперемешку с никотином. У семьи Хантер великолепный сад, где уже расположились гуляющие и отдыхающие от танцев гости. Прислонившись к дубу, Тикки выудил сигарету и закурил, легкие моментально наполнил дым. Сухая кора дерева впивалась в спину, от земли уже исходил холод, сад, окруженный голыми ветвями, выглядел готично, все это настраивало на некоторое умиротворение и вместе с тем угнетало.  
\- Лорд Тикки Микк, вы сегодня увели у меня девушку, - низким голосом проговорил Кросс, который только что остановился рядом с Ноем.  
\- Вы можете забрать её обратно, я буду только рад этому, - повернув голову, Тикки понял, как же ему везет на Кросса. Вот кого надо было отправлять искать Генерала, а не этих полоумных Джасдеби.  
\- В таком случае у вас ужасный вкус на девушек, - с усмешкой сказал Кросс, потянувшись за пачкой сигарет, но та оказалась пуста, и экзорцист смял её за ненадобностью. - Не поделишься ли сигаретой?  
Тикки удивил резкий переход Марианна на «ты» (словно дележка сигаретой сближает), но протянул свою пачку:  
\- Нет, всего лишь мой вкус отличается от вашего.  
Кросс вдохнул сигаретный дым и затем, выпуская его, проговорил: - Ну хоть вкус на сигареты у тебя отменный.  
\- Не только вы цените хороший алкоголь, сигареты и прекрасных девушек, -. парировал Тикки  
Разговор был прерван Роад, которая вихрем вылетела откуда-то из-за кустов, схватила своими цепкими ручками Тикки за талию и отвела в сторону.  
\- Тикки, Тикки, Тикки! Ты же обещал мне танец! - Канючила девочка. - А сам при первой же возможности сбежал и чуть не оставил меня одну! И опять нашел себе собутыльника!  
\- И о каком же вкусе может идти речь, если ты покинул свою очаровательную сестру, а?  
\- Да ещё какого собутыльника, с таким сопьешься! - Не унималась Роад. Чуть успокоившись, девочка приняла приветствие Марианна и протянула ему свою тонкую руку для поцелуя. Да, пусть война поставила их по разные стороны баррикад, прошлые битвы и сражения связывали их - они стали уважать друг друга как достойных бойцов.  
\- Кажется, кому-то завтра в школу, и не надо сейчас отпираться. Шерил будет очень зол, - Тикки Всеми силами старался покинуть гостеприимное поместье  
Хантер: За спиной Роад появилась Дверь Мечты, девочка сделала шажок назад и призывно подняла руку:  
\- Только если ты пойдешь со мной, - её лицо озарила добрая и по-матерински нежная улыбка , Да, опять не Тикки присматривает за Роад, а она за ним.  
Марианн одним взглядом попрощался с Мечтой и затушил дотлевшую сигарету. Только сейчас для него открылось, что Микк носитель Памяти ноя. Больше ему не было смысла оставаться на светском рауте, даже старые знакомые покинули его.


	3. Глава 3

Едва ли Тикки помнил, как здесь оказался. Ноя сдерживать становилось все сложнее с каждой секундой, он рвался наружу, вновь поглощая сознание. Микк не нашел темного переулка в центре города и ворвался в отель, крича, наверное даже больше от подхлестывающей боли, потребовал любой номер за любые деньги. Неизвестно, к чему это может привести. Не нужно создавать плохую репутацию для Шерила и семьи в целом. Как назло, номер оказался на верхнем этаже. Проклиная всех и вся, Тикки поднимался по лестнице, на последних пролетах держась на ногах лишь благодаря перилам. Он не помнил, закрыл ли он дверь или сразу же сбросил казавшиеся тяжелыми туфли и жгущие кожу сюртук и рубашку. Швырнув стул и ещё пару предметов мебели в сторону окна, он заметил в стеклах лицо. Тень. Она улыбалась ему широкой улыбкой и отсутствующими губами пыталась что-то сказать. Слова не разобрать, они шелестящим шепотом заполнили комнату, вытесняя воздух. Тень преследовала его, даже когда Тикки упал на стул, спрятал лицо за волосами и закрыл глаза. Вновь она; от ее приближения шепот становился все громче и более раздражающим, доводя до грани.  
Микк ещё не до конца научился управлять новыми способностями, и, когда сдерживать Ноя больше не удавалось, ленты-щупальца Истинного Удовольствия вырывались наружу.  
Звук разбивающегося стекла, и комната наполнилась тишиной вечера и холодом.  
\- Что такое, Тикки? – раздается звонкий голос, обозначая отступивший шепот тени и поддавшиеся управлению способности.  
\- Мои раны болят. Вновь, - Мысли сбиваются, и остается бессвязное: - Пожалуйста, скажи мне, Роад…Ты когда-нибудь испытывала нечто подобное?  
Конечно это Роад, она присматривает за ним. Хруст стекла и её ладонь подняла Микка за подбородок.  
\- Эта боль нескончаема. Шрамы от меча экзорцизма… Они начинают болеть, когда я пытаюсь вспомнить, что было тогда на Ковчеге. - остались вопросы которые долго время оставались не заданными и ответ на которые требовался немедленно: - Я даже не помню, что было до этого. Ты ведь помнишь это? Расскажи, мне это необходимо.  
Роад так и оставалась стоять на месте. Где-то посередине её рассказа перестали стучаться в номер и кричать. Она начала с того, как вместе с Графом нашла Тикки с пробудившимися Генами Ноя, про двойную жизнь и барьер между личностью, не задетой Ноем и поглощённой им, заканчивая пробуждением Ноя и спасением с Ковчега. Все это время мужчина слушал и узнавал о самом себе.  
Боль от шрамов отошла на второй план, и рассказ Роад подходил к концу. Правая половина миниатюрного тела девочки была усеяна порезами, которые кровоточили, оставляя за собой красные слезы. Тикки протянул руку и вытер пальцами кровь с её щеки:  
\- Роад… - Рассеянно начал мужчина, - Прости, я не думал, что ты окажешься здесь.  
\- Ты выглядишь ещё хуже. Но, надеюсь, тебе лучше и мы сможем вернуться домой, Шерил ждет.  
Да, верно, Тикки стало лучше, он даже смог разобрать, что пыталась ему вновь сказать Тень, которая в этот раз предстала в лице Первого носителя Памяти Удовольствия:  
\- Ты не помнишь себя тем человеком, что был раньше? Это было слишком давно. Теперь ты часть меня, привыкай к этому. Прими мою судьбу, и соверши то, что предначертано мне.

***

Временно пришлось отказаться от привычной роскоши и остаться в заброшенном доме на окраине города. Уйти с такой раной удалось недалеко, а на его поиски были, скорее всего, отряжены люди, ведь никто так просто не поверит в его смерть. Хотя та была и вправду близко до сих пор.  
Прошел целый день до того момента как Марианн смог с уверенностью сказать, что спрятался и укрылся от всего Черного Ордена навсегда. Для Ордена он теперь дезертир и мертвец. Кросс предпочёл бы никогда не узнать, что ощущают его враги, когда он выпускает пули из Правосудия, но из-за Апокрифа пришлось ощутить это на своей шкуре. Накрыв Марию заклятием Темной Магии так, чтоб она не навела Апокрифа на него, мужчина выбыл из войны. Это было именно то, что он так давно хотел и к чему стремился. Война, казавшись на первый взгляд приключением, опустошала и оставляла одиноким. Именно она отняла у него Марию, оставив вместо неё лишь труп, начинённый Чистой Силой. Сначала это спасало, можно было общаться и видеть вновь родное и такое нужное лицо, но с годами это приняло лишь муки и осознание что лучше не видеть мертвую, тело которой не разлагалось благодаря Чистой Силе и двигалось при помощи Темной Магии. Ненадолго помогали забыться девушки и алкоголь. Но все это проходило мимо, так же как и десятки потерянных друзей и товарищей. Оставалось лишь нести маску пренебрежения, цинизма, а кто как не Кросс знал, как носить её?  
Это противоположность, вера в Бога и отступления от его заповедей, защита мира от зла благодаря Божественной Силе и попытки избежать этой роли, как хорошо, что это подходит к концу. Вот только благодаря наступавшей смерти, или просто удалось уйти от вечно догоняющей его войны?

***

Сидя в кресле, Кросс шевелил тонкими губами, так, что нельзя было разобрать ни слова. В горле у него пересохло и, потянувшись за бутылкой на столе, он опрокинул её на пол. Генерал был безбожно пьян и прервал свою молитву на глоток вина, да и то не удалось. Именно такая картина предстала перед Микком, и он ещё недолго оставался стоять в стене.  
На стол были поставлены бутылки вина и сверху раздалось насмешливое: - Кажется, я как никогда кстати, Мариан? Рад меня видеть? – Тикки оттолкнул ногой подальше пустую бутылку.  
Мужчина в кресле поднял взгляд и устало проговорил: - Я даже не буду спрашивать как ты меня нашел, просто проваливай, Ноевское отродье, - Сначала живая Чистая Сила, затем закончившееся вино, теперь Ной, это была крайне неудачный день для экзорциста.  
\- В прошлый раз ты был вежливей, но, кажется, теперь ты догадался о моей сущности Ноя. Я ведь даже принес вино, - Тикки зацепился взглядом за бинты на лице Мариана, они уже начали пропитываться кровью, а на лице проступала испарина. Было видно, что экзорцист буквально сражается за свою жизнь, - Красное, говорят, помогает восстановить кровь. Тебе это необходимо.  
\- С каких пор Нои стали столь обходительны? Можешь оставить свое вино и проваливай поскорее, - Кросс достал револьвер из кобуры и направил на Микка.  
\- Это же не Правосудие? – Тикки был немного удивлен, но это и вправду был обычный револьвер. Он подошел почти вплотную к Марианну и уткнулся торсом в дуло оружия, - И ты думаешь мне этим угрожать?  
\- Мне плевать, чем я буду тебе угрожать, просто проваливай и не переживай, прикончить тебя я смогу, - Ной оказался кране назойливым и не понимал с первого раза, чем раздражал Кросса.  
\- Ты всегда такой самонадеянный? Не переживай, я догадываюсь что ты спрятал его. Куда только? На пару ли со своим ненаглядным трупом? – Микк продолжал нависать над Марианном и действовать ему на нервы.  
\- Если ты так и будешь меня донимать своими расспросами, то хотя бы открой вино и дай мне его.  
\- Я кстати видел твоего ученика, не хочешь знать, что с ним стало? – Микк открыл бутылку и, прежде чем передать экзорцисту, отпил сам.  
\- Мне и до него нет дела, оставь свою информацию при себе, - Кросс пренебрежительно фыркнул, ему не хотелось пить из одного горла с Микком, но жажда и желание вина было сильнее чувства брезгливости. Кто говорил, что алкоголь сближает?  
\- Он сбежал из Ордена, его преследовал Апокриф, похоже, как и тебя. Марианн Кросс поджал хвост и бежал? – Хотелось как-то задеть Кросса и надавить на его самолюбие, но это не подействовало, экзорцист даже не пожелал на неё реагировать, - Я ведь даже спас твоего ученика.  
\- Ты приперся сюда за словами благодарности? Ты их никогда не дождёшься.  
\- О нет, твоя благодарность мне ни к чему. Хотя, она была бы приятным бонусом. Я пришел сюда за информацией. О Четырнадцатом Ное, - последовала театральная пауза и коварная ухмылка Микка, - Думаю, ты знаешь о нем достаточно, - Наконец-то Микк перешел к тому, что ему требовалось от Генерала. Братец Шерил решил выпытать эту информацию из Книжника, и попросил помощи. Тикки не отказал, но решил пойти более опасным на первый взгляд путем. Но к счастью, пулю он не схватит, а вот выпытать информацию будет сложно. Вряд ли Кросс захочет делиться чем-то даже на смертном одре.  
\- Зачем это тебе? Тебе не хватает той песни, что поет Толстозадый? Решил узнать историю с другой стороны? В таком случае это точно не ко мне, - Теперь экзорцист понял, зачем Ной раздражает его своим видом.  
Тикки не желал вскрывать карты слишком рано, о том, что Шерил ставит под сомнение правдивость слов Графа и именно он хочет понять цель войны, чтоб найти более правильный ход, он оставит при себе.  
\- И все же, тебе не кажется, что я сейчас в более выгодном положении и могу выбить из тебя любую информацию?  
В ответ его даже не наградили взглядом. Просидев на столешнице рядом с Кроссом и промолчав с ним с полчаса, Тикки решил покинуть экзорциста и согласиться с тем, что это была дурацкая идея.

***

К Аллену Роад питала какую-то странную любовь, но это ещё можно было объяснить Четырнадцатым. Но вот то, что Мечта решила помочь Кроссу, Микк не находил объяснений. Что же такого сделал Генерал, что Роад желала сохранить жизнь врагу, мотивируя его необходимость в войне? Только спасать жизнь Марианна пришлось самому Микку, Роад же не хотела подвергать себя расспросами и ревностью от папочки Шерила.  
\- Решил умереть на мягкой перине? Придётся немного отложить, меня попросили вытащить тебя с того света. Так что закатывай рукав, - Микк подошел к кровати, на которой лежал Кросс и набрал в шприц раствор из ампулы, что ему вручила Роад.  
\- Ах, это доброе сердце Роад, ей бы я не смог отказать! А ты сам закатывай мой рукав, раз тебе было сказано, - Кросс пьяно усмехнулся. Сон все никак не приходил, а глазница адски болела, и он лишь ещё больше опьянел.  
Тикки молча закатал рукав рубашки Марианна, и после дезинфекции ввел иглу под кожу.  
\- Старый друг опиум, не думал, что мне так будут угождать Нои! – Вся ситуация забавляла Кросса. Ещё бы, не каждый день твой враг покорно ухаживает за тобой.  
\- Перестань язвить и дай мне перебинтовать твоё лицо, - Тикки принес таз с водой и немного смочил присохшие бинты на лице Кросса. Затем, с осторожностью, на которую только был способен, обработал ранение и забинтовал обратно, лишь изредка заглядывая в единственный целый глаз Кросса. Взгляд экзорциста был полон хмеля и усталости.  
Кросс же, в свою очередь заглядывал в янтарные глаза Ноя, которые не выражали никаких эмоций, ни жалости, ни ненависти. Не ускользнуло от взгляда экзорциста и то, что ладони самого Тикки были перебинтованы.  
\- Я даже за это не скажу спасибо, недобитый, - устало съязвил Кросс, откидываясь на спинку кровати.  
\- Уже и не надеюсь, хотя недобитым я оказался благодаря твоему ученику, которого пришлось спасать.  
\- Не думай, что я захочу слушать эту историю, так же как и не захочу слушать историю о том, как вас всех перебьёт Неа, - Тикки вскинул бровь и понял, что у Кросса развязался язык. Надо подобрать слова, чтоб выудить больше информации.  
\- Не перебил тридцать пять лет назад, не перебьет и сейчас.  
\- Тогда Вас спасла Роад и моя слабость перед женщинами. Я не смог её убить, так же как не смог Неа.  
\- В таком случае, все козыри, в лице Роад, у нас, - улыбнулся Тикки.  
\- Я мало знаю о планах Неа, я ошибся, поставив на него. Нет выхода из этой войны, кроме как смерти. Что Чистая Сила, что Гены Ноя, не принесут мир. Победы не удержать никому, - экзорцист погружался куда-то вглубь своего сознания и говорил понятными только ему предложениями.  
\- Роад просила сохранить тебе жизнь, она считает, что ты сыграешь ещё свою роль в этой войне.  
\- Нечего ей надеяться на то, что я смогу повлиять на Неа. Я видел Неа, я ощущал его в тени Аллена. Он безумен как Граф. Они все сведут нас в могилу и всех, кто нам дорог.  
\- Роад с Желанием надеется найти выход из войны, каждый по своим целям. Они пытают Историков, - теперь уже у Тикки развязался язык и говорил он уже не с врагом.  
\- И от них они ничего не добьются, мы все видим войну однобоко. Мой тебе совет: скрой свою шкуру, ты не выйдешь живым из войны. И защити Роад, - помолчав немного, Кросс продолжил, - Я и так наговорил тебе много лишнего, свали уже к своей чокнутой семейке.  
Это была итоговая точка разговора. Тикки оставил на прикроватной тумбочке ещё одну ампулу с опиумом и шприц.


	4. Глава 4

Поезд остановился, и из купе вышли люди. Мужчина остался один и облегчено выдохнул. Одиночество успокаивало и оставляло пространство для размышлений. Дождь стучал в окно, постепенно усиливаясь. Ной припоминал, что Марианн любит дождь, на него он нагонял какую-то тоску и умиротворение; можно сказать, что дождливая погода – лучшее время для общения с Генералом. Тикки оглядывал людей на перроне, и надеялся, что останется один до конца своей поездки. На перроне было почти безлюдно, лишь пожилая пара с чемоданами, да те люди, что вышли из поезда. И маленький мальчик, что сидел под козырьком крыши станции, с которой уже шел почти водопад. В каком-то неловком движении, по прилипшим к лицу мокрым волосам, он показался Тикки до боли знакомым. Лицо скрывала медицинская маска, это все, что он мог разглядеть. Поезд должен был отправиться с минуты на минуту, остановка совсем короткая. Но Тикки не думал об этом, когда выходил из вагона. Подходя ближе к мальчику, он убеждался, что это тот, кого он уже и не надеялся увидеть  
\- Из? Ты меня узнаешь, Из? – На Тикки смотрел мальчик с большими чистыми и голубыми глазами. Казалось, что только они остались на исхудавшем лице, - Пойдем со мной, Из, нечего сидеть под дождем.  
Мальчик лишь впился в его руку и крепко прижался к мужчине и сопел что-то вроде « Я думал, что остался совсем один»  
Тикки отвел Иза в небольшую гостиницу, где обтер сухим полотенцем тело мальчика, затем укутал в одеяло. Перебирая светлые сухие волосы на голове сироты, Тикки понимал, что Из одной ногой в могиле. Лоб его горел, из груди постоянно рвался кашель, тело бил озноб. Было бессмысленно уже искать врача, надежда на спасение угасла задолго до появления Микка. Хотелось как-то ободрить мальчика. Он рассказывал ему о дальних странах и дивных животных, которых обязательно покажет, как только тот поправится. О своей племяннице Роад, что хотела с ним познакомиться. Из верил в эту сладкую ложь, или же понимал свою учесть и позволял себя успокаивать. В любом случае, этот мальчик пугал Тикки. Он не обвинял его в долгом отсутствии, и рассказывал о смерти Кларка и Момо, как будто это не потеря близких друзей, а сплетни о любовных утехах актрисы захудалого театра и лорда. Пугал страшным кашлем и тем, как вцеплялся отросшими ногтями в предплечье Микка. Он не пытался бороться за свою жизнь, как это делал седоволосый экзорцист.  
Тикки уговаривал Иза съесть хоть что-то, рассказывал о блюдах, что пребывал в путешествиях, надеясь разыграть аппетит у мальчика. Когда же удалось его уговорить, Тикки положил под голову Иза подушку и отправился в гостиничный бар в надежде найти там что-то горячее и подходящее для мальчика, который не ел нормально около недели. Все, что нашлось, – горячий грог и булка свежеиспеченного хлеба.  
Открыв дверь в номер, Микк громко выругался и, коря себя за то, что ушел за теперь не нужной едой, залпом выпил содержимое кружки. Тикки заглянул в глаза мертвого мальчика. Они отличались от глаз убитых им экзорцистов. В них не было страха перед смертью. Он сам закрыл глаза Изу и поцеловал ещё горячий лоб.

  
***

Холодный ветер понижал градус опьянения. Но это было не то, что нужно Микку. Хотелось забыть то, что он хоронил Иза собственными руками. Закатав рукава рубашки, он выкапывал яму, в которую затем отнес хладный труп мальчишки. После того, как забросал могилу обратно землей, он установил на ней самодельный крест из досок. Теперь он сидел в грязной от земли одежде на перилах мостовой. Люди в теплых пальто и сюртуках обходили стороной мужчину, что в одном костюме сидел на октябрьском ветру.  
\- Ты так и не скрыл свою шкуру, Ной, - раздался низкий голос за спиной, от которого потекла быстрее кровь по телу, вновь ударил алкоголь в голову.  
\- А я не надеялся увидеть тебя вновь, Марианн. Ты – живучая скотина, - Тикки пьяно улыбнулся, приветственно размахивая бутылкой.  
\- Сочту это за комплимент, - совместный обмен колкостями хотелось продолжить где-то в тепле, и он подхватил едва стоявшего на ногах Ноя и уже вместе с ним направился с мостовой.  
\- Хей, что это ты? Решил выплатить должок за спасение? Это не похоже на тебя.  
Кросс резко скинул со своего плеча руку врага:  
\- Действительно, что это я. Помогать грязным ублюдкам - неслыханная доброта от меня.  
\- Может я и грязный ублюдок, но я не живу с трупами людей, - кричал Тикки в спину уходящему мужчине.  
\- Что ты сказал? – Марианн не обернулся, чтоб это сказать, он лишь остановился где-то метрах в пяти от Микка.  
\- Выпивка за мой счет.

  
***

Номер в гостинице приходился по вкусу Кроссу. Обставлено с шиком, но при этом не вычурно, прекрасный вид из окна и теплое помещение. Ну и платит за эти апартаменты не он.  
Микк вышел из ванной комнаты в одних брюках, вытирая длинные волосы махровым полотенцем.  
\- Ты так и остался грязным ублюдком, - сказал Кросс и налил ещё вина в свой бокал. Взглянув на количество оставшегося алкоголя в бутылке, налил остатки красного до краев второго бокала.  
\- За что пьем, Марианн? – Тикки взял бокал, не пролив ни капли на дорогой ковер.  
\- За то, чтоб я после этой встречи тебя не видел, - и мужчины чокнулись бокалами.  
Пока Кросс смаковал вкус вина, он разглядывал тело Микка. Безусловно, женские формы его привлекали больше, но он также любовался всем красивым.  
\- С этими шрамами, ты меньше похож на женщину, - с ухмылкой пробасил Кросс, намекая на описывающие весь торс шрамы от меча экзорцизма.  
Микк лишь парировал привычным: - Зато в моей кровати нет хладных трупов. Скажи, ты закрыл её лицо, потому что при жизни она была страшненькой?  
Экзорцист поставил на стол полупустой бокал, и понял, что грубость Микка в сторону его Марии перешла все границы. Он с размаху ударил сжатой в кулак ладонью в лицо Ною. Тот не успел среагировать, и после нанесенного ему удара, схватился за разбитый нос.  
\- Надеюсь, ты понял, что не стоит говорить подобную грязь про моих женщин.  
Тикки утер ладонью кровь, потекшую из ноздрей.  
\- Я не понял одного, зачем было разбивать мне нос. Если тебе не хватает адреналина, мог бы найти другой предлог, чтоб я вытащил твои кишки.  
\- Мои… что? – свой вопрос Кросс дополнил ударом в солнечное сплетение. Ной согнулся, но не стал применять свои способности, чтоб пропускать сквозь себя удары экзорциста. Появилась жажда мести, крови, чистой победы. Тикки попытался нанести удар в челюсть противника, за что получил в грудину. От удара в печень Кросс уже не увернулся. Обмен точными и сильными ударами, и Кросс отметил про себя, что пора бы прекращать. Он уже испортил свою чистую рубашку чужой кровью. Марианн повалил на пол Микка и начал пинать по бокам. Но и это продолжалось недолго, лежащий на полу мужчина с нечеловеческой силой повалил рядом с собой противника, не забыв приложить его затылком об пол. В одну секунду он уже поставил колено на живот Кросса, и наносил удары по лицу и бокам, пока красноволосый не перехватил его руки.  
Никто из них не продолжил борьбу. Кросс крепко, словно оковы, сжимал запястья Микка, слегка впиваясь ногтями в смуглую кожу. Тикки ухмылялся, глядя на тонкие грубы Марианна, сжатые от злобы. Мужчина снизу плюнул прямо в лицо Ною, скопившейся во рту кровью и слюной. Но жажда крови врага у Микка повернула совсем в другую сторону. Он резко наклонился и приник к губам мужчины, слизнув остатки крови языком.  
Кросс ощутил горячий язык на своей нижней губе и то, как с лица Микка плевок размазывается по собственной щеке.Для Тикки этого было мало, он углубил поцелуй и ощутил вкус крови, вина и железа. Кросс был поражен нахальством, но внутренний голос подсказывал, что он потеряет слишком много, если не ответит. Кросс убрал захват и притянул мужчину к себе, с не меньшей страстью отвечая на жадный поцелуй. Казалось, что под комнатой находится опиумный притон и наркотик по воздуху пробирается на верхние этажи. Тикки начал расстегивать рубашку на экзорцисте, а влажные поцелуи переметил на шею. Кросса в момент отрезвили мужские губы на своей коже.  
\- Надеюсь, следующее наше сражение на войне, не перерастет в нечто большее. Чистая Сила в Марии откажется от меня в таком случае точно, - мужчины переглянулись и рассмеялись. Тикки предложил ещё бутылку вина, посчитав это тостом, и Марианн не смог отказать.


End file.
